Unit 6 Meruka
Unit 6 Meruka (６号機メルカ Unit 6 Meruka) is a robot girl and member of Nyo Robotics. She is an RP character used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality Meruka has personality that is close to Unit 2 Ayame. However she feels bright and cheerful. History Debut: Robo Lass Meets the Three Units Unit 6 Meruka made her first appearance performing with Unit 7 Furuka in Osaka. After hearing an explosion outside, she and Furuka headed out to investigate. It was there they saw Robo Lass fighting a Fire Creature. As the Fire Creature could absorb fire attacks, Furuka was taken out of the fight. It was then that Unit 14 Catorce showed up to help out. After Catorce weakened the Fire Creature, Meruka and Robo Lass combined their ice attack to defeat it. After the battle Meruka, Furuka, and Catorce decided to team up with Robo Lass. The Electric Vampire Menace Unit 6 Meruka made her next appearance performing with Furuka in Kobe. During the performance, Furuka noticed a huge light outside. As Meruka and Furuka came out to the battle, they noticed SasquatchMask fighting the electric vampire, Count von Lightning. During the battle, she and Furuka were joined by Sazer-Tarious. Thanks to the combined effort of Meruka, Furuka, and Sazer-Tarious, Count von Lightning was defeated. After the battle, SasquatchMask thanked her, Furuka, and Sazer-Tarious. After that, she and Furuka headed back to the performance hall. A New Unit and A New Enemy Unit 6 Meruka made her next appearance in a safe house in Osaka where she and Furuka were practicing for an upcoming performance. After an alarm rang out in the safe house, Robo Lass told her and Furuka that it was time to go check out the attack. When the group got to where the attack was, they encountered Ulfric Silverblood of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. When Robo Lass told Ulfric to stop, Ulfric charged at Meruka and used his Fangs of Steel ability on her. It was then that Catorce and Unit 9 Pluna showed up to battle Ulfric. When Pluna disctracted Ulfric, Meruka got in close to use her ice daggers on him. It was then Ulfric clawed at her daggers. After the battle with Ulfric, Meruka told Pluna that she was glad to see her. Then after Pluna accepted to join the team, Meruka and the rest of the group headed back to the safe house. Menace of the Worm Creature Unit 6 Meruka made her next appearance in Osaka where Robo Lass told the three Units to go do something while Robo Lass recharged her batteries. Later, Meruka, Furuka, and Pluna got into a battle with a giant worm creature that was fighting Ben Tennyson. Meruka then told Furuka and Pluna that they needed to help Ben. During the battle Meruka used her Freezing Mist to attack the giant worm creature. After the battle, Meruka told Ben that she was not sure that Robo Lass had mentioned him before. Then the three Units waved bye to Ben before heading back to the safe house. A Recap Unit 6 Meruka made her next appearance in Osaka where she asked Robo Lass if she had encountered Ben Tennyson before. She then found out that Robo Lass had encountered Ben Tennyson and FlamingoMask back before Robo Lass had met any the Units. After that Meruka and Robo Lass went to recharge their batteries. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 1: Battle in Reims WIP Wrath of Ramlot: Part 2: Battle in Nuremberg Castle WIP Christmas Party WIP Hydramask's Triumph! SasquatchMask Dead Meruka made her next appearance in Osaka where she and Furuka noticed an attack by Centurion Shadelinqs. During the battle she used her Freezing Mist, however more kept coming. That was when SasquatchMask showed up to help. When HydraMask showed up to battle, Meruka was told to stay back. Later, at the Robo Garrison base Meruka reported SasquatchMask had been killed. Unit 5 Brownie Joins Robo Garrison Meruka made her next appearance in the Robo Garrison base where she listened to Robo Lass talk about the attacks done by HydraMask. She then was present when it was decided that Brownie would join Robo Garrison as the new deputy leader. The Vanishing Nyo Robotics Members WIP Abilities * Ice Daggers: Meruka can form daggers made out of ice to use in battle * Ice Shield: Meruka can form a shield made out of ice for use in battle * Freezing Mist: Meruka sends out a stream of mist that can freeze a foe * Ice Snowboard: Meruka can create a snowboard out of ice to use for transport * Double Blizzard Force: Combination attack created when Meruka combines her Freezing Mist with Robo Lass' Arctic Gust Trivia * Unit 6 Meruka and Unit 7 Furuka are known as the "twins" since they tend to be together. * Unit 6 Meruka was originally going to be used by Gallibon the Destroyer. However on November 26th 2017 after the reveal of Unit 9 Pluna, it was decided that Mandolore Shepard would instead use Meruka. * Unit 6 Meruka, Unit 7 Furuka, and Unit 14 Catorce have not met FlamingoMask yet. * Unit 6 Meruka and Unit 7 Furuka are the first Units that SasquatchMask has met. * Meruka's manufacturing date was on August 18th 2013. * Meruka's name sometimes gets translated as Melka Category:Nyo Robotics Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Robots Category:Female Personality Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Kaijin Category:Cryokinetics